True Love and Once in a Lifetime Part 2
by ViLoire
Summary: Continuation of Part 1: Rinoa thinks Zell has a thing for someone else...


True Love and Once in a Lifetime Part 2  
  
Rinoa stormed toward the dorms, with one thing on her mind. She threw open the door to Squall's room. He looked up, startled, from the October edition of Weapons Monthly.  
"Hi Rinoa. What's..." She cut him off.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What? Why didn't I tell you what?" He frowned, trying to remember anything. Rinoa sat down on the bed next to him, as her eyes where starting to fill with tears.  
"Why didn't you tell me that Zell has a girlfriend?"  
"Who?" Squall asked.  
"Zell! I just said! Weren't you listening?!" Rinoa started to get flustered.  
"No, I mean who is Zell's girlfriend?"  
"Oh." She got up and started pacing. "I don't know. Some girl with a pig tail. You know, with brown hair, really pretty, works in the library..." Squall raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh, you mean Maggie. She's one of Zell's friends."  
"Not what I heard!" Rinoa burst into tears. Squall got up and patted her back. He led he to sit down on the bed. He sat down on the floor across from her.  
"Okay, why don't you tell me exactly what you heard." She took a deep breath. She looked over at him, and started crying again.  
"Oh boy." Squall muttered under his breath as he passed her a handful of Kleenex from his jacket pocket. She blew her nose noisily.  
"I heard that Zell and what's her name have..."  
"Maggie."  
"Yeah, whatever. I heard that Zell and Marcie..." Squall rolled his eyes, but let her continue. "I guess they've had a thing going since we beat Ultimecia. But that doesn't make any sense! He was saying that I was the only girl there was for him, and he loved me, and..."  
"Rinoa, what else has been said about Zell and Maggie?"   
"Oh yeah. Anyways, I guess she said that he was just trying to be a player, so that was the only reason entirely for even saying that he liked me too." Just then, Squall heard a knock at the door. He sprung up to open it. Lana stood in the doorway.  
"Hi." She saw Rinoa. "Oh, sorry. I'll come back later." Rinoa got up quickly, rubbing her hand across her eyes.  
"No, it's okay. I was just leaving." Squall looked her in the eyes as she passed by.  
"Let me know if anything else come up." She nodded and left. Lana looked at Squall.  
"Is she okay?" Her soft voice spoke in the empty room.  
"I think she'll be fine, once she rams Zell's head into a wall." Lana looked at her watch.  
"I gotta go to class. Catch you later, huh?" They hugged. Squall headed for the only place Zell could be at 9am. He walked through the entrance of the cafeteria, scanning the heads for Zell's blond spiked head. Of course. Head of the line, getting as many hot dogs as the cafeteria lady would let him. Squall gave the growing stack a quick count. 12 already and the cafeteria lady handed him another one. Zell jauntily marched over to an empty table, where Quistis joined him. From the back, they could be siblings, Quistis' blond hair a few shades darker than Zell's. Squall grabbed a cup of coffee and joined them. He motioned to the hot dogs.  
"They actually let you have those for breakfast, Zell?"  
"Hey, they love me. And they know my mom." Squall nodded, sipping his coffee.  
"How's Lana, Squall?" Quistis asked.  
"She's good. How's Seifer?" Quistis smiled, blushing.  
"He's fine."  
"And since we're on the subject, how's Rinoa, Zell?" Squall swiftly turned his glance to Zell. He looked startled and choked on a piece of bun.  
"Um, she's good. I guess. I think she might be avoiding me."  
"Quistis, could you give us a minute?" She snickered.  
"Uh, no. I already know the story. Rinoa told Seifer, Seifer told me. And you," She motioned with her fork at Zell, "Are in big this time. I don't believe you actually had the audacity to do something like that to Rinoa! Didn't you know she had a crush on you since we beat Edea?" Zell frowned. He held up two fingers.  
"I have two questions. First, what did I do to Rinoa, second, what's audacity?" Quistis rolled her eyes, slammed her try down, and left. Zell sat up, and watched her leave.  
"What? What did I say?" Squall rubbed his temples, a headache already forming.  
"What's the story on you and Maggie, Zell?"   
"What?!" Zell almost yelled.  
"Keep your voice down. Rinoa thinks that you and Maggie actually did hit it off."  
"RAGE!!!" Both men turned to the sound of Fujin yelling.  
"PIG!!" She was yelling, (of course), at Raijin.   
"I didn't mean to, ya know? It was an accident, ya know?" Zell looked at Squall, the question already forming on his lips.  
"Whatever." Squall said.   
"Okay, here's the story. Maggie and I met up in Timber after the defeat of Ultimecia, and she said she met someone else. I said that was great, because I already kind of liked Rinoa. So imagine my shock when Rinoa told me she liked me. I that thought all along she had it for you." Squall looked at him right in the eyes. Zell wasn't lying.  
"Listen, Zell. The only reason I was asking was..." He was cut off.  
"Asking what? Hi Zell." Selphie sat down next to Zell, as Irvine sat next to Squall.  
"Hi guys. How are Balamb Garden's newest engaged couple?" Zell glanced at the huge ring glimmering on Selphie's ring finger.  
"Oh, fine. We planned the date. How is May 24?"   
"Oh, sorry Sefie. I can't be there. I have a dentist appointment." Zell said.  
"Well, can't you cancel it? I mean, I guess we can change the date if necessary, oh you punk!" She said when she realized he was joking. The guys erupted with laughter. Zell sprung from the table.  
"Gotta go find Rinoa. Thanks Squall." He ran through the cafeteria doors, stepping on a catsup container that was lying on the floor. The bright red catsup squirted out of the container and onto Fujin's blue jacket.  
"RAGE! RED!" She yelled. She chased him out of the cafeteria. Squall looked at the clock. 9:20.   
"Miss her Squall?" Selphie said. Squall gave her a very measured look.  
"Whatever." Irvine laughed. Squall left and went in the training center. He fought T-Rexaur to pass the time. He checked his watch. 10:13. He finally went to the library. Quistis sat in there, reading poetry.  
"Hi." Squall said. She looked up.  
"Oh, hi Squall. Zell found Rinoa, I take it." She motioned to the door. Rinoa and Zell where walking past, obviously caught up in a deep conversation. Quistis held up another book.  
"Look at this." He took the book from her hand. "Apparently, even though all the evil sorceresses are dead, SeeD are still needed. We also help certain military groups. Did you know that there is a large possibility that Fisherman's Horizon and Winhill might go to war over the unclaimed land right on the edge of the continent? You as our leader, must decide to help either, both, or neither. Cid said he'd come to help and give you advice. And he's going to bring Matron!" Squall help up his hand to stop he from going on.  
"It's only a possibility that they might go to war, right?" Quistis nodded. "Then let's not do anything but review the history of the land. If or when they go to war, then we'll decide what to do. But I'm happy Cid's coming. I don't like being leader, so Cid can have his job back." He marched out of the library, almost running into Lana.  
"Instructor Demas let us out early. So, hi." She said. "You okay? You look tired." She said, brushing back the errant lock of hair that fell on his forehead. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips.  
"Right now, I'm perfect."  
  
  
  
So, maybe I'm doing a series with this. Maybe. Or I can just stop now. Let me know. -Vi  
  



End file.
